charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Coopersmith
Descendent of Phoebe Halliwell's husband Coop, Mitchell Coopersmith is a mortal man and the husband of Bree Holcombe. Quick Facts Full Name: Mitchell Coopersmith Gender: Male Birthdate: Unknown Birthplace: Unknown Hair Color: Light Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: White Wedding Rehearsal Dinner at Halliwell's After receiving a premonition of Coop's mother clutching Coop as a baby when she touched a newspaper at the Bay Mirror, Phoebe saw that on the front page was a writeup about Mitchell marrying the senator's daughter. Phoebe asked Elise Rothman if Mitchell was related to Coop and then attempted to research the Coopersmith family online on her computer but it kept freezing. Then the plug came out of the plug in; unbeknownst to Phoebe it was Cole Turner using his powers to prevent her from discovering Coop's past. : Phoebe however, managed to convince Mitchell and the Holcombes to have their wedding rehearsal dinner at Piper's new restaurant, Halliwell's. Phoebe informed her sisters that she thought Coop was related to Mitchell and Paige Matthews jokingly asked if she thought the Coopersmith's will notice a resemblance between themselves and Coop. Mitchell and Coop Meet Although Cole tried to prevent Coop from entering Halliwell's, Coop made it in and when Mitchell asked for help to carry in the Coopersmith Mine Cake, not wanting to ask Bree because he thought she wouldn't understand his Family's traditions, Phoebe volunteered Coop. : Coop hesitantly went with Mitchell to retrieve the cake that Bree didn't want them to have at the wedding, but he wanted to have it at the rehearsal dinner because it is a tradition. Mitchell asked Coop "How can I marry someone who doesn't appreciate my family's traditions?" : Coop then gave Mitchell advice telling him that "A cake is not a marriage, neither is a wedding. At the end of the day, all that matters is how you and Bree feel about each other." Coop went on to tell him that it was just cold feet about getting married. Argument Over the Cake Coop and Mitchell brought the cake into the restaurant where Mitchell's began to argue about the cake, saying that the had the same cake at their wedding years ago, and it caused a ruckus, ruining the wedding. Bree then told Mitchell that she would never allow the cake at their wedding but to please him, she would allow it at the rehearsal dinner because if Mitchell was happy, she was happy too. The Wedding One day after the rehearsal dinner, the Charmed Ones and Coop went to Mitchell and Bree's wedding, thinking no one would notice them because of all the commotion. Outside the chapel, Coop and the sisters hear the commotion within and determined to resolve Mitchell, Bree's and their families' issues, they make there way in to try to save the wedding. : Although Coop is prevented from entering the chapel because of Cole, when Bree stormed out of the chapel, he is able to remind her of her love for Mitchell telling her how marriage should be, allowing Bree to have a new found confidence. Inside Phoebe used her power of Empathy to help Mitchell realize his love for Bree. : Despite their families arguments with one another, Mitchell and Bree wed. Category: Charmed Comics